Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for adjusting a printing head usage amount of a 3D printer and a control device.
Related Art
Along with quick development of electronic technology and functional progresses of various electronic devices, the electronic devices become indispensable in people's daily life. Office machines used for printing data are indispensable tools in modern offices, and the office machine is, for example, a copy machine, a printer, etc. Moreover, along with quick development of technology, people are no longer satisfied by planar copying technology only. In recent years, along with development of three-dimensional (3D) printing technology, 3D objects can also be printed and duplicated, so that it is possible to quickly and inexpensively mass-produce products.
In a conventional 2D printer or a 3D printer, a printing head used for spraying ink or consumable, an ink cartridge used for storing the ink, a consumable cartridge used for storing the consumable and other peripheral components related to the printing function are generally equipped. A control device of a printing system can be connected to the peripheral components through various connection methods, for example, through an inter-integrated circuit (I2C), a serial peripheral interface bus (SPI), or one wire, etc., and accordingly controls the peripheral components to execute a printing task.
In general use of the conventional 2D or 3D printer, a nozzle missing phenomenon is a main reason causing malfunction of the printing activity. Reasons that cause the above phenomenon are probably as follows: (1) usage frequency of a same nozzle is too high; (2) a nozzle surface is blocked by residual ink; (3) ink supply is not smooth, etc. Moreover, in order to resolve a problem of slow printing speed of the conventional 2D printer, a pagewidth printing head including a plurality of nozzles is used in the 3D printer to quickly complete printing. However, when the aforementioned nozzle missing phenomenon is encountered, it is hard to resolve or ameliorate poor inkjet quality or 3D object forming failure (for example, an inadequate adhesion strength or smooth fracture) caused by the nozzle missing phenomenon through a conventional multi-pass printing method. Therefore, to resolve or avoid the nozzle missing phenomenon becomes an important issue for related technicians of the field.